paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:PitbullLover/Contest Winners~!
Short Intro~ So I know I'm announcing the winners 11 hours early, but all the people who said they would enter are done already. So why not just announce it now! Thank you to everyone who entered the contest, it was really hard to choose winners for everything and I'm just so amazed with how many entered and tried and it was so much fun to host...I'm babbling...sorry. But in all seriousness, thank you. All of you did an awesome job, so congrats to all of you~ Drawing Winners~! First Place: She did an amazing job with this piece. The colors and shading were beautiful and I absolutly love it! The 1st Place winner of the drawing contest is...Silverheart456~! Prize: You will get TWO pictures of the puptags of your choice! You will also get a character reference sheet for ONE character! To top it all off you will get a full picture (background included) with up to 4 pups of your choice! Second Place: I really loved the idea behind it and it was incredibly well drawn~ she really is amazing at these things! The second place winner is...Tundrathesnowpup~! Prize: You will get ONE picture with a puptag of your choice! You will also get a character refrence sheet for ONE character! To top it off you will get a full picture (background included) with up to 2 pups of your choice! Third Place: He's fairly new but I think he did a great job! It was a cute idea that I really liked. The third place winner is...Sonicthefox19~! Prize: You will get ONE picture ofa puptag and ONE character refrence sheet Writing Winner~! Since only two people entered there is only one winner for this category. It was super hard to choose, both had pretty good plots, both included multiple characters, and both were around the same length...but I felt like one had the characters being just a bit more, in charcater. The author of this story was...Vixiedog~! Entry: Poprock and the Candy-Off Prize: You will get TWO pictures of the puptags of your choice! You will also get a character reference sheet for ONE character! To top it all off you will get a full picture (background included) with up to 4 pups of your choice! Winner of the Fun Add-On~! This was for the one I thought was most creative and for who incorporated ideas from each character very well~ this was so, so hard to choose. All of you put effort into it and it came very close between a few people. In the end though it came down to the very small details, but the winner of this category is...Tundrathesnowpup. I loved the way she drew Poprocks uniform and the idea to use Harper (one of Poprocks friends) was great~! I also loved the idea behind it having a party theme setting. Prize: So one of your characters will be apart of an upcoming story I will write (based on what character you choose I will write a story that fits) For the bonus (and I have to thank my cousin for coming up with this amazing/idiotic idea) I will try to write an original song based on a character of your choice. (I'm kinda a song-writer in my spare time so my cousin thought it would be cool) The music will be a parody song by me and the words will too (why did I ever think about doing this! XD) Category:Blog posts